Digimon Adventures 02 *Alternate*
by Ryo 'Kai' Takaishi
Summary: My re-write of Digimon Adventures 02. Don't sue me.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Digimon. If you're reading this you probably don't own Digimon either. So there.  
  
P.S. : If you *do* own Digimon, email me your contact number. I have something to… talk to you about, concerning Movies, Takari, and Crossovers…*evil grin*  
  
Ryo = My own, made up char. Not related to Tamer Ryou Akiyama. Repeat: NO RELATION  
  
Izumi = Hey, would you rather have let me stuck in Ruki or Jeri?  
  
Ages:  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy: 18  
  
Joe: 19  
  
TK, Kari, Ryo, Izumi, Davis, Ken: 14  
  
~~~~~~~The Fic~~~~~~  
  
What Digimon 02 SHOULD be like  
  
Insert Digimon 02 opening theme  
  
Episode 1: "Genesis of the Digiteam"  
  
"It's been, what, six years since Apocalymon?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Can't believe it has been that long since we fought…"  
  
"Well, at least finally we live next to each other."  
  
"We live opposite actually…there's a new girl moving in next to my house today, wanna go pay her a visit?"  
  
"Sure. Is she taking D-"  
  
"Hey KARI! KARIkarikarikarikarikari!"  
  
"…Davis' place. God today is so not my lucky day…" TK rolled his eyes and looked at the sky with sadness. Kari giggled.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm the one getting stalked…" She rolled her eyes at Davis, and saw Ken running after the soccer player.  
  
"KARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL TA?!" Davis ran up to TK and Kari, with Ken behind him, panting slightly. "KARI! DID HE HURT YOU?"  
  
"Davis *pant* woke up extra *pant* early, to stal-I mean uh go to school with you. He saw you walking out, but he lost time while looking for his socks…." Ken panted, rolling his eyes at Davis.  
  
"TK. TK!" Kari hissed silently to TK. TK nodded at her.  
  
"RUN!" TK and Kari ran off, with Ken holding Davis back. "Thanks a lot Ken!"  
  
"Davis, calm down, I'm sure Kari would like some time alone." Ken stated, trying to calm his hotheaded friend down.  
  
"She won't spend it with TK! She's my girl!" Davis broke free of Ken's grip and ran after the duo.  
  
Ken looked at the sky and sighed. "Why me, lord?" He stared for a moment longer, then ran after Davis like a madman, since Davis *was* already running like a madman.  
  
1 Later in school…  
  
"We…got…rid…of…him…" TK gasped. Kari nodded, out of breath. "Works almost…every time."  
  
Kari looked at her watch and nearly fainted. "Let's go TK! Don't want to be late for the first day of school!" Kari took out her schedule, and TK took out his. They compared, and amazingly enough all of their classes were the same.  
  
"Let's go Kari!" TK smiled at Kari, taking her hand, and together they moved towards their first class.  
  
2 A few seconds ago, outside school…  
  
Ken looked at his watch. He looked back in front of him and considered the time. Then he looked back at his watch and did a double take. Twice. All this happened in a manner of seconds. Then suddenly…  
  
"SHIT! I'm gonna be late for school! Not today, not today!" Ken sped off towards school. He passed Davis in a blur, and burst through the door of his class.  
  
The teacher looked at him, as did most of the girls in the class, at his sweat-soaked shirt (or rather his muscular body beneath). The girls swooned, and the teacher stared for a while, before clearing her throat. "Ken, come to see me after school today for detention. You're late and you disrupted the class…"  
  
Ken groaned and sat down in an empty seat. Suddenly all the girls seemed to be ogling at him, while the boys were stretching their hands, getting ready to fight. "Today is not my day…"  
  
Davis slammed into the door, not wanting to be late. Amazingly enough his skull was thick enough to bash the door down. Unfortunately he knocked the door down. Literally. The teacher gave him detention as well.  
  
3 Later, a while before dismissal, somewhere else, in some school for 18- year-olds…  
  
"Hmm…my computer has almost finished decoding the symbols."  
  
"What symbols?"  
  
"Those symbols from Andromon's city. You know, the big power plant."  
  
"Oh uh, yeah heheh…"  
  
"I'm almost finished with the decoding- hey, what's this?"  
  
"You tell me, it's your computer…"  
  
The digi-port-thingy has opened on Izzy's computer. It shows the gate to the digital world.  
  
"Tai. Do you realise what this means?"  
  
"Your computer got the Melissa virus?"  
  
Izzy barked out a harsh laugh. "We can go to the digital world! See our Digimon?"  
  
"Oh yeah, cool! Let's get all the digidestined and go after school!"  
  
"Ok then. Let's go to TK and Kari's school then. Surprise em."  
  
"Right. I'm going to call 'em now!"  
  
4 Later, after school, in the computer room…  
  
TK had gotten an urgent call from Tai asking him to be in the computer room after school. Kari had also gotten an identical call.  
  
"Hmm, wonder what Tai called us for."  
  
"May be for some digidestined meeting or something…"  
  
Just then, the rest of the digidestined burst through the doors. Cries of "Mimi!" "Matt!" "TK!" "Kari!" "You two are back from America!" "YEAH! ISN'T IT COOL!" were heard. Tai cleared his throat.  
  
"We have a job to do. Who wants lunch?" Everyone fell over, anime style. "Ok ok, fine. Let's go to the digital world!"  
  
Izzy: Um Tai, we have a problem. The gate closed on us…  
  
"WHAT? GIMME THAT!" Tai grabbed Izzy's computer. "Maybe a kick-start will work!" Tai flipped the computer through the air, then kicked the laptop straight at the wall.  
  
Izzy: TAICHI KAMIYA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
  
Izzy ran to his laptop and picked it up. "Hey it's not scratched at all. And look! The gate's working!"  
  
"Told ya it would work. Digidestined, let's move!"  
  
The digidestined held up their white digivices and pointed at the screen. Immediately they were sucked in.  
  
3 seconds later in the digital world…  
  
Agumon had been sleeping in the sun when suddenly a tall figure blocked out the sun. It looked like it had large brown spikes on his head.  
  
"Ah! Pepper breath!" Agumon jumped up and shot the figure. It rolled to the side and dodged it.  
  
"Agumon. You've gotten faster!" Agumon jumped into the waiting arms of the figure. "TAI!"  
  
Similar things were happening to the rest of the digidestined, who had all discovered their rookie Digimon (excluding Kari and Gatomon, of course). Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise from the north…  
  
"Triceramon! Everyone move it!" Izzy yelled. Everyone complied happily. They ran out of the rampaging herd's way, but three Triceramon turned back at them and snarled ferociously.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai pointed his Digivice at the sky. "Agumon, warp digivolve now!"  
  
There was a slight pause from everyone as they waited for something to happen. Nothing did. "Agumon! Warp Digivolve now! Digivolve!" Tai looked around expectantly, put his Digivice back in his pocket and laughed nervously. "Well, that didn't work out, so I guess we'll have to RUN!"  
  
Everyone ran. Including the Triceramon. The digidestined were fleeing from three Digimon, which would have fallen in one blast if one of them had warp- digivolved.  
  
"Tai! Lead the rest to the temple!"  
  
"Temple?"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you! It's said only the digidestined and their Digimon can get in!"  
  
"Lead the way!" Everyone turned and ran into the temple, while the Triceramon roared and tried to attack. They couldn't get into the temple, it had some sort of force shield which absorbed their attacks. They snorted and retreated, getting ready to give anyone who came out a piece of their mind, specifically, their horns. (ever heard the saying bone-head?)  
  
5 In the temple, before an altar shrouded by flowing shadow and light…  
  
"Hey where are we?" Matt said, in between panting and looking over at Gabumon to see him panting.  
  
"We're in a temple…hey the symbols here match the symbols on the power plant! I've got them translated!" Izzy exclaimed. "Prodigious!"  
  
"What do they say?" Sora asked, indicating for the rest to crowd around Izzy. TK and Kari stood next to each other. (Coincidence? I think not…)  
  
"Well, I've only translated the first part, but this is roughly it. It's a prophecy which doesn't rhyme.  
  
6 The Flame of Courage, the Friendship of Iron,  
  
The Sky of Love, the Sincerity of Gaia,  
  
The Blitz of Knowledge, the Reliability of Marine,  
  
The Lady of Light, the Hope of Light,  
  
The, Warrior of Kindness, the Miracles of Power  
  
The Zephyr of Empathy, the Destiny of Battle,  
  
These were-warriors, great they be  
  
Digital Eggs they require  
  
For their power to be unleashed,  
  
For the dark tower to be destroyed,  
  
Yell out "Digi-armour Energize!"  
  
And well, that's all I could translate."  
  
Mimi took TK and Kari aside from the others. "You understand what that meant?"  
  
Kari and TK shook their heads. "I head something about Lady of Light before I got lost…"  
  
Mimi smiled at Kari. "You, my dear, are the Lady of Light. Did you catch what was after that?"  
  
"The Hope of Light I think…" TK replied unconsciously. Mimi grinned.  
  
"So cute! The Hope of Light, the Lady of Light! Kawaii!" Mimi gushed, before rushing over to Sora like a ditzy bimbo (which she wasn't.)  
  
TK and Kari exchanged looks, and shrugged. Suddenly they noticed an altar standing there right before them that no one else had seen even though it was placed in a strategic location. "Hey guys, come and look at this!"  
  
Everyone came over and peered. "Hey look, two digi-eggs!"  
  
"Hey, isn't that egg cool? It's all a flaming fire design! And look! A nice sun, too!" Tai said, indicating the Digi-egg with the Crest of Courage on it."  
  
"No that isn't cool, it's hot. This is cool, look, a metallic-blue frost- lightning design. And the Crest of Friendship too! I'm beginning to think that sun is the Crest of Courage."  
  
"No-way! So, like, this egg is mine?"  
  
Tai grabbed the egg and lifted it. A bright glow came from it as it left the pedestal, but disappeared soon after. Matt lifted his egg too.  
  
"Hey, there is a chance that these are the Digital-eggs the prophecy mentioned. Try it out." Izzy was about to say prodigious, but the Triceramon outside had gotten smart and were now throwing boulders at the temple, which wasn't deflected by the force field.  
  
"Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, I think it's time we tested these new babies out and fought back."  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"DIGI-ARMOUR, ENERGIZE!" Tai and Matt yelled in unison, while standing beside the door of the temple.  
  
"Agumon, Courage Armour Digivolve!" Agumon was surrounded by fire, as the images of Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared on the black background used in the armour-digivolve scene. He grew tall, about Tai's height, and then got armour all over him, with red/yellow flames on it. "Flame Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, Friendship Armour Digivolve!" Gabumon was surrounded by spiralling frost-lightning energy, as the images of Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon appeared on the black background used in the armour-digivolve scene. He grew tall, about Tai's height, then got techno-metallic armour all over him, with blue ice/lightning/energy markings on it, and specially designed iron brass-knuckles (kind of metal punching thingy for knuckles). "Iron Garurumon!"  
  
"Whoa!" "Cool!"  
  
"Let's kick butt!" Flame Greymon and Iron Garurumon through the temple door (an opening actually) and both jump-kicked at the same Triceramon, who was sent flying through the forest behind it. Flame Greymon and Iron Garurumon turned to face one Triceramon each, which was charging at them madly. They both (being extremely humanoid a la Flamedramon) grabbed the Triceramon and threw them up into the air, where they fell down toward the two Armour Digimon, which dodged to the side to shoot their attacks.  
  
"Flame Nova!" Flame Greymon shot out a ball of fire at the Triceramon, which exploded on impact creating a mild Greymon Nova Blast.  
  
"Metal Wolf Frost!" Two hatches opened on Iron Garurumon's shoulder-armour, which revealed two small gatling-blasters. They shot a stream of energy at the other Triceramon. Both Triceramon now fell down in a heap together panting and slobbering like Madmon.  
  
"Blaze Strike!" Flames burst all around Flame Greymon, making him look like a figure made out of fire. He charged at them in a blaze of fire, then shouldered both of them into the air.  
  
"My turn. Howling Frost!" Iron Garurumon flipped around and landed on his toes, then jumped at the two Triceramon. He collected blue energy in his hands (a la Street Fighters), then launched it at the two. The ball of energy knocked them far away, never to be mentioned in a fanfic again…  
  
Iron Garurumon landed next to the panting Flame Greymon, and both returned to their rookie forms. They rushed at Tai and Matt, who were absolutely stunned.  
  
"Man, from the look on their faces you'd think they just heard that TK and Kari were married and they were about to be brothers." Mimi said to Sora sarcastically, while TK and Kari blushed. Izzy was now typing on his computer extremely quickly, Joe laughed, and, well, Tai and Matt snapped out of their trance. "WHAT? TK/KARI IS DATING KARI/TK? NO WAY!"  
  
"Darn, and I'd just asked her out…" TK joked. Kari giggled, but Matt and Tai looked like they were going to rip TK from head to toe, inside out. "Matt, I think it's time they armoured again…"  
  
"Never mind, we'd enjoy ripping him apart more…"  
  
(The episode ends with TK being chased by Tai and Matt all over the temple and around the rest of the digidestined, who are laughing/giggling.)  
  
Some shady place…  
  
"Strike. Are these what I think these are?" He studied the four structures carefully  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hmm. Are there others like these?"  
  
"Sure. I brought you here because this one is mine." 'Strike' said to the figure, which grinned at Strike.  
  
"I'm waiting for you," The mysterious shadowy figure whispered softly.  
  
*End of Episode 1, Genesis of Digiteam*  
  
(Episode 2 preview)  
  
Announcer: Somehow, the digidestined can't make their Digimon digivolve, but with the digi-eggs, they can digivolve to armour stage. Now they need to get back to the terminal to return to the real world.  
  
*Scene changes to big herd of dinosaur Digimon stampeding through the forest at the digidestined*  
  
Announcer: Will Flame Greymon and Iron Garurumon be enough to stand up to this mad onslaught of Digimon?  
  
*Scene changes to Sora and Mimi picking up Digi-eggs, but fuzzed so you can only see their faces*  
  
Announcer: And will the Sky of Love and the Sincerity of Gaia be of aid?  
  
*Scene changes to mysterious female figure with floating fairy-Digimon*  
  
Announcer: And who is this mysterious person? Is she related to Strike and his buddy?  
  
Announcer: Find out in the next exciting episode of Digimon Adventures 02 Alternate, Exodus. Exile. Escape  
  
End of Fic…Episode 1, anyways  
  
  
  
Yep, it's me, author id 186076, here to bring you another Digimon rip- off/re-write. So, what do you think about the semi-script semi-story descriptive version of an ideal Digimon Adventures 02 Episode 1? Like it? Review. Hate it? Flame davidgan@hotmail.com with hate mail. Naw, just kidding. (Not!)  
  
Ok. Episode 2 and 3 are definitely coming out in this first 3-episode bundle, like those OVA VCD's. If ya really liked it, show your appreciation by reviewing. If I get 10 reviews, the second bundle three episodes will follow, and I assure you, if you liked this you're going to have to read the whole series. Sorry Cody and Yolei fans, they've been relocated but will make appearances later on, as dare-devil adventurers. Yolei does fall in love with Ken, and Cody's been aged 3 years to catch up with the others. He will look good.  
  
In any case this will be a Taiora, Mimato and Takari. Sorry if ya don't like 'em, but I do. I'm sure we can settle everything diplomatically… *finger hovers undecidedly over button marked 'Release the 12 Armour Digimon' and 'Release Jun'*  
  
Out-takes below, just for fun. See ya in Episodes 2 and 3, 'Exodus. Exile. Escape.' and also 'A Digi-team complete!'  
  
  
  
Out-takes  
  
Pizza delivery guy: "Did anyone order take-out?"  
  
Digidestined Digimon: "Grr…we hate takeout!" *attacks*  
  
Tai: Who needs Take-out, when you can have the out-takes? Out-takes from every anime you've ever watched, like…  
  
Tai: Evangelion…  
  
Asuka, Shinji and Rei walking down the path naked for the special synchronisation test without their plug suits. Asuka realises something wrong…  
  
"Hey, where's the laser walls?" *Sees Shinji drooling at her* "PERVERT!"  
  
"OW! Anyways I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at Rei!"  
  
"Shinji. Let's. Make. Out. Right. Now." Rei said, before breaking out in giggles into the real-life actress which plays her. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
Director: "Uh huh. Whatever." *still staring at the two, drooling*  
  
Asuka: *looks at all the male crew members (meaning everybody) ogling and drooling at her* PERVERTS!  
  
Tai: Pokèmon! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon. If you're reading this you probably don't own Digimon either. So there.

Remember, 10 reviews = Episodes 4,5 & 6. If I get 9 reviews Episode 4 will come up. This is a Taiora, Mimato, Takari, (will become Kenyako) and another anonymous couple.

Ages:

Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy: 18

Joe: 19

TK, Kari, Ryo, Izumi, Davis, Ken: 14

****

**~~~~~~~The Fic~~~~~~**

****

**What Digimon 02 SHOULD be like**

Insert Digimon 02 opening theme

**Episode 2: "Exodus. Exile. Escape"**

"So there are more like these?" She asked. Her Digimon nodded. "But I brought you here because that one," She paused to point at a light-purple object. "That one, is yours."

"Mine?" She tried to lift it, but she couldn't. "Well, even if it's mine, I can't lift it."

"The other three people must be present, and lift theirs at the same time."

"So that's it! That's why there are four eggs, and all are connected. You're a genius Sprite!"

"Me? I didn't say anything!"

"Then…" She turned around, expecting the worst, but all she saw was a seemingly harmless kid.

"Phew. I thought it was something more harmful." She turned back to the structure, but then two things struck her in a split-second. If that kid was in the Digimon world, he must also be a digidestined, and thus also have a crest. And since he was loitering here, he might be the owner of the yellow, pink or gold egg. She congratulated herself for computing that out.

The other thing didn't exactly strike her. It missed her head by millimetres, and flew into a small floating bat Digimon ready to strike, which she neglected to notice. The bat cursed and was deleted.

She whirled around. "Who are you?"

He grinned back, Strike standing next to him, getting ready to shoot another blast. "Your saviour. Well, the partner of your saviour anyways." If it was even possible, he grinned wider.

***Official Starting of Episode***

**Episode 2: "Exodus. Exile. Escape"**

_Real World…_

Davis smiled. It was now about 5, and they would be let off pretty soon. He'd first run over to the payphone to check on Kari, then he'd go home if Kari was safe. If not, TK had better run for cover.

Next to him, Ken anticipated Davis' action. He almost felt sorry for having to do this to Davis. Almost. "Hey Davis. Can you lend me your phone card?"

Davis looked at him blankly. "Oh! Phone card. Darn! I forgot to bring it today. Heck, here are all my coins. You can make as many calls as you want." Davis emptied a pocket in his wallet, dispensing three coins.

"Uh…thanks…"

_Digital World, 30 metres from the terminal…_

Tai was leading the digidestined pack back to the terminal, with Matt next to him. Behind them, Sora and Mimi giggled about something particularly Takari, while TK and Kari were walking behind them, side-by-side, holding hands (the gesture going unnoticed by anyone else) and trying to listen in on Sora and Mimi's conversation. Joe brought up the rear, having an enormous sense of duty, while Izzy almost had to be dragged; he was typing on his laptop. Their Digimon were next to their respective partners.

Gabumon gestured to Matt and the rest to stop. Tai immediately asked "What's wrong?"

Gabumon sniffed the wind. "Monochromon, Raptormon, Triceramon and uh…Dark Tyrannomon. Charging here. They're close. Very close."

The hair on Gatomon's back immediately bristled. "Let's get to the terminal, quick!"

Everyone made a wild dash for the terminal. Tai and Matt were the about 2 steps away from the terminal when a red ball blasted the terminal into little fragments of metal. Tai and Matt grabbed their Digi-eggs and digivices, as the Dinosaur Digimon got into range for shooting.

The other digidestined made off for a rocky hill to escape the stampede. Tai and Matt made sure everyone got on the hill, then climbed up themselves.

Moments later, Flame Greymon and Iron Garurumon began blasting at the Raptormon (who were the fastest and thus moving in front) with their Flame Nova and Howling Frost. Most of them fell headfirst, and were trampled by the stampede of Digimon behind them. The ones which survived fired off Razor Teeth together with Monochromon's Bone Horn and Triceramon's Triple Horn. The lone Dark Tyrannomon just roared and urged his troops to charge.

"There's too many of them!" "You guys move first! Find shelter!"

The digidestined scrambled up, while their Digimon fired their attacks and pulled back. Flame Greymon did a Blaze Strike into the crowd, causing mass confusion, then immediately Blazed back. Iron Garurumon was firing Metal Wolf Frost everywhere, providing cover fire for Flame Greymon and also taking down the unlucky ones. Dark Tyrannomon, seeing this, blew a great ball of flame from the bottom of the hill up. It burnt through his troops, then knocked the two Armour Digimon up the hill, back into their rookie forms.

Agumon and Gabumon fell, but Tai and Matt managed to catch them. They stumbled into a large temple, except this time it looked like a small palace out of Arabian Nights. There, Izzy set to work immediately to decode the symbols (the laptop worked the best when in one of these) while Tai and Matt began laying out battle plans to either fight their way through to another terminal, or die trying.

"Izzy! Can you detect where the next terminal is?" Tai yelled from one of the rooms, as the horned dinosaur Digimon outside blasted the temple.

"Amazingly enough, it's right at the bottom of the hill, opposite the way we came."

"Crap. Tyrannomon probably has his troops all over the main entrance." Matt stated. TK came up with a brilliant idea.

"What about exploring the temple? I mean, there might be a back door." He added hopefully. Matt smiled. "Then let's get moving."

_Real World, Ken's school…_

"Yeah! Detention's finally over! Yes! Hahah! Woo-hoo!" Davis cheered loudly as he left the building and headed home with Ken, who was smiling. Something clicked in him.

"Oh no! I forgot to call Kari to check on her!" Davis checked his wallet for a phone card or coins, but then sudden realization came upon him. He turned to see Ken running madly _away_ from him. "Get back here, Ken Ichijouji!"

Digital World, Temple-on-the-rocky-hill…

"It's a dead end…" Tai noticed. The passage was getting smaller, and Tai had thrown a rock forward to make sure there was a way through; he didn't want to get stuck there. He reluctantly turned around, when TK and Kari made another discovery. "Hey look! A passage! And there's a glow at the end!"

The digidestined crawled through the small passage, which had somehow become a sort of cave tunnel. This was probably because they were below the actual temple now, TK thought to himself. The cave opened up into a large cavern-like hole, but it looked man-made, as the edges of the hole was rounded. There was a passage leading off into the darkness, but what TK and Kari noticed was the glowing altar in the middle of the hole, exactly identical to the one they had found earlier, shrouded in flowing shadow and light. There were still two digi-eggs on it, but this time, they were very different from what they found earlier.

"That egg…that looks like a phoenix in the sky…with the Crest of Love in the middle…" Observed Sora, looking at a reddish digi-egg.

"And the other one looks like a flower blossom, with the Crest of Sincerity on one of the flower petals." Mimi gushed. Both picked up their eggs at the same time, upon which the altar glowed twice. Suddenly, rocks begin to fall from the top of the cavern.

"It's a cave-in! Agumon, lead the way!" Tai instructed. Everyone filed out.

A few moments later, on the other side of the hill, half-way in the middle, on an even slope…

The digidestined poured out of the hole. As TK pulled Kari, the last one in the tunnel, clear of the hole, he saw the hole collapse behind Kari. Kari sat on the ground, out of breath, while everyone else panted loudly.

"There they are! Attack them!" Dark Tyrannomon roared from the top of the hill. Tai turned to look down the hill, to consider their position.

"Joe! Izzy! Take TK and Kari, scramble down the hill, and get outta here. We're going to hold them back a bit." Tai grinned, while Matt, Sora and Mimi got ready with their digi-eggs and Digimon.

"Digi-Armour, Energize!" The four, arguably the main members, of the digidestined yelled out simultaneously.

"Agumon, Courage Armour Digivolve! Flame Greymon!"

"Gabumon, Friendship Armour Digivolve! Iron Garurumon!"

"Piyomon, Love Armour Digivolve!" Piyomon was surrounded by a small whirlwind of fire, as the images of Birdramon, Garudamon and Phoenixmon appeared on the black background used in the armour-digivolve scene. She turned into a human-sized (about Sora's height) version of Garudamon, and then armour appeared; first a breastplate, then armlets, then shin-guards. The armour glowed brightly, before turning into what looked like burning wind. "Sky Birdramon!"

"Palmon, Sincerity Armour Digivolve!" A mass of tangles and vines wrapped around, as the images of Togemon, Lilymon and Rosemon appeared on the black background used in the armour-digivolve scene. She turned into what looked like a flower-fairy, (yes, you guessed it, Mimi's height) and silk armour/fashion accessories appeared on her. "Gaia Floramon!"

"Whoa, check out the Amazon babe." Flame Greymon joked to Iron Garurumon.

"This is not the time to joke. Besides, I think the flower-fairy is cuter." Iron Garurumon replied with a grin to Flame Greymon, a silent apology to Sky Birdramon, and a wink to Gaia Floramon.

The first Monochromon were in sight. Iron Garurumon's Metal Wolf Frost gatling-blasters were already firing at them. Sky Birdramon flew (where else?) up into the sky, and launched off a Sky Flame. The falcon-shaped fireball left her hands (yes, she has hands now, so does Garudamon) and plunged into a mass of Triceramon, burning them.

Gaia Floramon also took to the skies. She shot a Gaia Cannon a la Lilymon's Petal Cannon. The blast knocked out some Raptormon. Flame Greymon had launched off a few Flame Novas of his own before Sky Birdramon grabbed him by the shoulders and flew him at Dark Tyrannomon, who fired a fireball, which they dodged easily.

Iron Garurumon jumped into the air when the Triceramon and Monochromon came into Melee distance. He blasted three with Howling Frost, and then leapt from one to the other. Gaia Floramon was in the air, providing cover fire.

Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi had taken shelter behind some rocks. Matt turned to look and saw that everyone had reached the terminal safely and were about to leave. He told the rest as much, and the girls began a stealthy retreat. Tai yelled for the armours to hit and run, then took off down the hill with Matt.

Iron Garurumon, borne airborne by Gaia Floramon (who was almost struggling under the weight) snorted. "Hah! Hit him and run, eh? If it's so easy why don't I see Tai pull it out on the Monochromon?"

The four armour Digimon were within blasting distance of Dark Tyrannomon, and his 'army' were in mass confusion on the slope close to the terminal. Dark Tyrannomon snarled as he considered the two flying Digimon and the two who dropped to the floor.

"Standard Attack Plan, now!" Flame Greymon instructed, learning somewhat from Tai. The Standard Attack Plan was pretty primitive, consisting of every Digimon who wasn't engaged firing off an attack at a specified target. In this case, since there were only four, they shot twice, starting with…

Flame Greymon roared and shot a ball of fire at Dark Tyrannomon. "Flame Nova!"

Iron Garurumon's shoulder hatches opened to reveal two gatling-blasters (almost exhausted by this time) which fired off cold-lightning-energy at dark Tyrannomon.

Sky Birdramon flapped her wings, and sent two small, flaming meteor-like objects at Dark Tyrannomon. They knocked him back a bit, in addition to exploding on contact with his body. "Meteor Wing!"

Gaia Floramon fired off her petal cannon. "Gaia Blaster!"

Dark Tyrannomon got the breath knocked out of it. It wasn't a normal Dark Tyrannomon, it was one of the Mastermind's evil creations, and should have been stronger than 4 champions. But somehow these four Armours, not even Champions! , were beating on him.

Sky Birdramon put her palms forward at Dark Tyrannomon, and shot a falcon-shaped fireball forward. "Sky Flame!"

Gaia Floramon also did the same, throwing a ball of green energy (which she pulled out of nowhere) at Dark Tyrannomon. "Constricting Vines!" The ball, upon hitting Dark Tyrannomon in the chest, spread out long glowing green tentacles. When the glow receded a second later, Dark Tyrannomon was tangled in a mass of vines.

"My turn." Iron Garurumon leapt into the air. At the peak of his jump he began to glow slightly bluish with energy, which he collected into a ball at the side. He launched it down at Dark Tyrannomon. The ball encased Dark Tyrannomon in a layer of ice, which rendered Dark Tyrannomon totally paralysed. "Howling Frost!"

Flame Greymon closed his eyes and seemed to be meditating, until you noticed the orange glow around him and the fire which seemed to be under his feet. Flame Greymon opened his eyes and _flew _straight at Dark Tyrannomon. "Blaze Strike!" He blazed into Dark Tyrannomon and sent him flying clear out of everything, only to land on the ground and delete. The four Armours cheered, ran down the hill, and digi-devolved immediately. The digidestined made it over to the real world safely.

End of Episode 2, Exodus. Exile. Escape

(episode 3 preview)

  
Announcer: Now that four Digi-eggs are found, will the next find make it a total of eight?

  
_*Scene: TK and Kari falling through a hole into a large cavern, with the altar with *four* digi-eggs*_  
  
Announcer: TK and Kari stumble into an altar with _four_ digi-eggs! Are these theirs? If so, who owns the other two?

  
_*Scene: (top view) The four eggs being lifted off the altar simultaneously, a bright glow emanating from the crystal in the middle. Scene changes to space-view of Digimon World, with cool Trans-warp shockwave thingy spreading throughout the digital world.*_  
  
Announcer: What is that strange shockwave thingy?  
  
_*Scene changes to mysterious male figure carrying mysterious female figure, TK running nest to  Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Strike and Sprite behind. All of them are running, with signs of a rapid cave-in happening*  
_  
Announcer: And who exactly are these mysterious figures?! And what the hell are they doing with TK and Kari?!  
  
Announcer: Find out in the next exciting episode of Digimon Adventures 02 *Alternate*, A Digiteam Complete!

End of Episode 2. No really. Start playing Itsumo Itsudemo before I get sued by AiM. (no offense)

First of all I'd like to warn you guys that some of the Armour Digimons resemble their Ultimates, while other resemble their Champion stage. Some of them don't resemble any of their future forms. But they all have more or less the same power. Next, I don't think Gaia Togemon would be a suitable name for a flower-fairy, apart from the fact that I can't name her Gaia Lilymon, or I'd have to change the naming system all over again. Can you imagine Flame Metal Greymon, Iron Were Garurumon, and *Spoiler* Magna Holy Angemon?! Or even, Magna Holy Magna Angemon?! *end spoiler*

Ah, more questions, more plot holes, more spoilers being revealed. Here's an update of the mysterious stuff which will be answered later.

The Masterminds (creators of Dark Tyrannomon)

Mysterious Male figure with Strike

Mysterious Female figure with Sprite

Why can't they digivolve to Champion?

Why are all the digi-eggs found on altars?

See ya later. Going now to (hopefully) work on Chapter 3, A Digi-team complete! No prizes for guessing the identity of mysterious figures. Read the title, re-read it again, and read between the lines of the title to either stimulate your brain into guessing what the next chapter is about, or to give you migraine and short-sightedness.

Seeya!


End file.
